


morning light

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, that instagram picture of taekwoon on the windowsill, what if photographer!hakyeon singer!taekwoon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Taekwoon is ethereal in the morning light.





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5af21dc41820157c206b2d1212fef2ca/tumblr_pit7ntliZa1x83q74o1_400.jpg)

The morning sun filtered weakly in through the window. The blinds were drawn open and Hakyeon opened a sleepy eye. There was a gaping emptiness beside him; Taekwoon was perched on the wide windowsill, leaning back against the wall, one leg folded partway to his chest. He was staring out the window, already dressed but feet still bare. A black turtleneck hugged his broad shoulders, black jeans accentuating the length of his legs. Hakyeon couldn't know how soft the smile on his face was as he traced Taekwoon's slender fingers with his eyes, Taekwoon's hands resting against his bare ankles, silver rings glinting in the dawn light.

There was a mug next to him as well, as if Taekwoon had been drinking his coffee as he stood at the window until he'd put it down and climbed onto the sill. From the faint aroma, Hakyeon guessed that it was still half-full.

His fingers ached for a shutter-release. The closest camera was across the room on their dresser. He reached for his phone instead, careful to be quiet—Taekwoon was ethereal through the screen. He snapped a quick shot, and then another with Taekwoon turned half toward him, the stirrings of a smile on his soft lips. 

"Good morning," Hakyeon said as Taekwoon crawled back onto the bed; he'd hopped off before Hakyeon had even lowered his phone, as if he'd been a cat sunning itself on the sill. Taekwoon dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to Hakyeon's lips. He smelled like coffee. 

"You seemed tired," Taekwoon said. He lay down next to Hakyeon, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. His breath tickled at Hakyeon's skin and Hakyeon laughed softly as he squirmed away.

"You're up early," Hakyeon said. 

Taekwoon hummed, and then curled up around Hakyeon like an oversized cat, one arm draped across Hakyeon's chest. 

"I didn't want to wake you," Taekwoon murmured. The words vibrated against Hakyeon's shoulder. 

"You didn't," Hakyeon reassured him. He pressed a kiss against the top of Taekwoon's head and then ruffled his towel dried hair, still damp and smelling faintly of lavender. "You used my conditioner again?"

"It was closer," Taekwoon said, petulant as a child. 

"Just admit it, it's nicer," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon huffed.

"I don't need fancy conditioner."

"That's what you say about everything," Hakyeon whined at him. "And then you always use up my things."

"Your things are my things," Taekwoon said seriously, but then he tilted his head and grinned up at Hakyeon. Hakyeon snorted and pinched his cheek.

"You're ridiculous," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon hummed, but only tucked his face against Hakyeon's chest. Hakyeon played with his hair, fingers stroking through the damp strands. 

"You have a meeting this morning," Hakyeon reminded him.

Taekwoon groaned and whined and clung more tightly to Hakyeon. "Don't want to."

"Artistic director," Hakyeon said. He gently pushed at Taekwoon's shoulder until he sat up, eyes drooping reluctantly and cheeks puffed. He was adorable. Hakyeon couldn't help himself, he had to kiss those soft, pouty lips.

"Have you had breakfast?" Hakyeon asked. He caught Taekwoon's cheek against his palm, keeping him from continuing the kiss. His skin was warm and smooth and Hakyeon wanted to kiss every bit of him, push him down on the bed and peel down that turtleneck and kiss down the side of his neck, and each of his fingers, and every bit of his face that had been so beautifully cast in the morning light through the window. He wanted to, but Taekwoon really _did_ have a meeting, and he knew it, if he was already dressed.

Hakyeon wasn't, though, and when he pushed the blankets to the foot of the bed, he shivered a little when the cool autumn air attacked his bare legs.

"I was waiting for you," Taekwoon said. He heaved a sigh as he slid off the bed and then tugged Hakyeon along with him. Hakyeon held their laced fingers together for a little longer than necessary, giving his hand a squeeze before he pulled away.

"How sweet," Hakyeon said as he wandered into the kitchen. To his surprise, the table wasn't set though.

"Western style," Taekwoon supplied, end of the word trailing upwards in a slight question. "Pancakes?"

Hakyeon really had to resist the urge to clutch his cheeks and coo—he settled with just cooing instead. "You're so _sweet_ ," Hakyeon said. "But don't forget—"

"I have a meeting at 8:30, and it's only 7," Taekwoon said. 

Hakyeon laughed as Taekwoon walked past him and started the fire for the stove, steadfastly ignoring Hakyeon. Hakyeon meandered over to the coffee maker and reached for the grinder.

"Do you want another?" Hakyeon asked. Meeting days were special—usually he tried to keep Taekwoon to just one cup in the morning. 

"Mm." There was a pause where the oil began to sizzle and Taekwoon thought. "Latte?"

"One latte coming right up," Hakyeon said. "Did you finish that one?"

Taekwoon's head tilted slightly in thought before he scampered back to their bedroom and came back with a mostly empty mug that immediately became an empty mug by the time he reached Hakyeon and handed it to him.

"I did," Taekwoon said, smiling at him.

"As you say," Hakyeon said with a laugh. 

Taekwoon went back to the stove and tested the heat coming off of the pan before pouring the first cup of batter into it. The smell of flour and butter and sugar immediately filled the kitchen with a faint scent of home. Hakyeon leaned against the counter, grinding enough coffee beans for two lattes. The water and milk were both being heated in the coffee maker and the aroma of freshly ground coffee began to mingle with the smell of breakfast.

The first one was for him, and he carefully tamped down the coffee and set the heat, sliding his matching mug underneath the stream of deep brown espresso. He washed Taekwoon's mug while it brewed, and he wasn't too surprised when partway through there were arms around his waist and Taekwoon's solid chest pressed against his back.

Hakyeon turned to press a quick kiss to Taekwoon's lips, Taekwoon's chin hooked over his shoulder. "Love you," he murmured, and stifled a smile in satisfaction as Taekwoon immediately flushed bright red. He was so lucky to have this adorable man who had taught him to make coffee and was making them breakfast in his life. He must've saved a thousand puppies in his past life. 

Taekwoon quickly pulled away with a mumbled excuse about checking on the pancakes—which was definitely a necessity—but was still adorable. So adorable. 

"Put on socks," Hakyeon reminded him. His own coffee was done, and he went about setting up the milk frother. 

"You put on socks," Taekwoon shot back. 

"I still need to shower," Hakyeon said. He leaned back against the counter and sipped at his latte while making the second for Taekwoon. Less coffee and more milk, Hakyeon decided for Taekwoon. It was just a tiny extra kick.

"Shower now," Taekwoon said. 

Hakyeon hummed, savouring the mellow earthiness of coffee on his tongue. There was a part of his brain that was still half sleep fuzzed, and it kept drifting back to the image he'd woken up to, of Taekwoon's face turned in profile and the dreamlike light that had pooled about his shoulders. It was hard even now to tear his eyes away; traced the long line of Taekwoon's legs down to the curve and dip of his bare ankles; the knob of bone on Taekwoon's wrist as he flipped the pancake with one smooth motion; stared fascinated by Taekwoon's earrings, the kitchen light glistening off the silver chains. 

"Are you going to shower?" Taekwoon looked over his shoulder at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "After you leave," he said. "I don't have anything today."

Taekwoon grumbled and pouted, mumbling something about unfair schedules, when usually it was Taekwoon who'd sleep until ten. Hakyeon shook his head fondly and turned his attention to the milk frother and Taekwoon's coffee. As an afterthought, he drew a heart in the foam before he slid it next to Taekwoon.

"Let's eat," Hakyeon said. He placed a hand against the small of Taekwoon's back and Taekwoon leaned towards him with a content sound.

"One left," Taekwoon said, gesturing at the bowl.

"Then I'll set the table."

There was still some syrup in the fridge that Hakyeon's brother had brought back when he'd gone skiing in America, and Hakyeon took out the entire bottle of milk in case Taekwoon wanted more. He was tempted to dig out a dish of kimchi, but they'd found from experience it didn't go well with pancakes. It could wait for lunch. 

"Is syrup okay?" Hakyeon asked.

"Please," Taekwoon said. 

There wasn't much to set, because Taekwoon flipped the fresh pancakes directly onto their plates, and all Hakyeon got were the utensils. He sat down, knowing Taekwoon would shoo him and complain he was getting in the way, resting his feet on the wooden bar between the legs of the chair, curling his toes. Taekwoon's hair was getting fluffy as it dried, lending him an even softer look than usual. Sometimes, he would style it up or push it back with hair gel, but Hakyeon hoped he wouldn't today. Hakyeon rested his chin in his hands as he watched Taekwoon carry the plates over, placing one in front of Hakyeon, one in front of himself, and then one more with a small stack of pancakes between the two of them.

Hakyeon beamed at him.

"Try it," Taekwoon urged.

"It looks delicious," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon wrinkled his nose at him.

"Tell me how it _tastes_ ," he said, lips setting in a disgruntled pout.

Hakyeon leaned over the table and placed a quick kiss on Taekwoon's soft lips before he sat back down.

"It smells delicious," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon looked like he wanted to hit him—Hakyeon ducked his head to hide a smile, disguising it as focussing extra attention on cutting off a small square. Taekwoon was watching him intently, so Hakyeon took his time to savour the light fluffiness with a hint of sweetness. 

"Well?" Taekwoon asked impatiently.

Hakyeon looked up and just smiled sweetly, gesturing at his mouth to indicate that he was still eating. After all, it was very impolite to talk with your mouth full. And if Taekwoon was starting to look slightly murderous—well that was just a bonus.

"Mmm," he hummed, once he'd taken a sip of coffee. He hid a grin behind his cup, and then just laughed. "It's delicious. It always is."

Taekwoon nodded satisfied, and then promptly began attacking his own pancakes with zero finesse, each piece just a bit too big, shoved into his mouth, cheek puffing out. Hakyeon smiled in contentment as he dipped a much smaller, more reasonable sized piece into the sweet syrup. He'd learned early on in their relationship—and even before that—that the most he'd get out of Taekwoon if he tried to converse was a disinterested grunt if even that. And he was fine with it.

"I'll get the dishes," Hakyeon said as they finished. 

"Mm." Taekwoon pushed his chair back and stood. Before he could step away, Hakyeon pulled him in for a quick kiss. He could still taste the syrup on his lips.

"Go put on socks," Hakyeon said, as he parted their kiss. Taekwoon's eyes crinkled in irritation and he let out a long suffering sigh before he went back to their bedroom. Hakyeon put the dishes into the sink for later and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Halfway through, Taekwoon came in, and Hakyeon met his eyes in the mirror. 

Taekwoon wrapped his arms briefly around Hakyeon's waist, resting his chin against his shoulder, his breath tickling against Hakyeon's ear in a snuff of contentment. It lasted only a second, and then Taekwoon was reaching past Hakyeon for his own toothbrush, and there was only the sound of them brushing their teeth next to each other as they watched each other through the mirror. 

Hakyeon finished first, and he lingered in the washroom, unwilling to break the spell—even though it was one they found themselves in a few times a week, whenever they got out of bed at the same time. He'd never tire of the feeling. From the way Taekwoon looked at him in the mirror, Hakyeon was sure Taekwoon was the same.

He touched Taekwoon gently on the shoulder. Taekwoon gestured, as if to shoo him away, and Hakyeon patted him before he did go; he might as well get the dishes done.

It didn't take long before Taekwoon came out, jacket draped over one arm, with socks on. Hakyeon peeled off the soapy gloves and met him at the door. 

"Good luck," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon huffed as he put on his shoes. Still, he grabbed Hakyeon for a kiss as soon as he straightened; what Hakyeon had meant as a quick kiss quickly deepened. There was still the faint minty taste of toothpaste.

"Go on," Hakyeon said, their foreheads still touching. 

"Finish the dishes," Taekwoon reminded him. 

"I don't need the reminder," Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon heaved a sigh. Hakyeon laughed and pushed Taekwoon out the door with one last kiss on Taekwoon's nose that had Taekwoon turning a dusty pink and hurrying down the hallway with a harried wave.

"Have a good day!" Hakyeon called out, and he wasn't surprised when there was no response.

When he threw himself back onto the bed and grabbed his phone, there was a little heart waiting for him in the notifications. Hakyeon smiled. 

The phone was still on the camera when he unlocked it, and Hakyeon swiped through the pictures. Taekwoon sitting on the window sill, Taekwoon looking at him, Taekwoon coming toward him—Hakyeon only posted the last one.

A pretty shot of the coffee cup on the windowsill.

The first three would be for him only.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/081a63a81c1dfd5ca31aac6074f2bc93/tumblr_pit7n9Liej1x83q74o1_400.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> not quite birthday porn but it has been A Month


End file.
